Everlasting kiss
by XxBeautyFairytaleOfJorrieXx
Summary: At a wwe New Year party, getting ready for a new year the wwe superstars celebrate together of a successful new year and get ready for the start of 2008, one wwe diva gets a very special surprise on the night of New Years Eve.


Happy New Year! Everybody Okay I might be a bit late lol but hey I hope everyone had a Great new year I had a great new year drinking and having a fun time with my family and friends. I hope for everyone especially my favourite girls Chrissy, Emma, Mikki, Alexa and Kylie 2008 brings happiness.

Anyways in honour for a new year 2008, I thought why not do a one shot so here we go.

Title: Everlasting kiss

Summary: At a wwe New Year party, getting ready for a new year the wwe superstars celebrate together of a successful new year and get ready for the start of 2008, one wwe diva gets a very special surprise on the night of New Years Eve.

This story is in first person view, which is Torrie Wilson

"Oh my god I think Vince has gone insane," I stressed lying on the comfy bed in Mickie's James hotel room

"What again?" The brunette giggled while she watched Simpsons Movie on DVD

I nodded and turned on her stomach, I took a spoonful of the delicious creamy triple chocolate gateau placed it in my mouth and smiled when the chocolate goodness warm and comforted me on this night.

"What great weather for new year" Mickie spoke while she watched the rain splash on the roof, then unto the ledge of the balcony.

"Yeah awesome," I said "Ooo I love this bit" Mickie turned around and clasped hands with me and Mickie beamed at one of their favourite movie the funniest comedy The Simpsons.

"One, two, three Spider Pig, spider pig does whatever spider pig does..."Me The Blonde and the brunette sung before falling down on the bed in a fit of giggles

"I love that," Mickie said with a smile

"Uh huh I love the Simpsons"

Mickie nodded, she opened the fridge and added some whipped cream to her chocolate sundae "Yummy...want some?"

I nodded, Mickie gave me the can I squirted the cream into the bowl adding some different colours sugar strands.

"Ooo this is nice" I said smiling hugely

"Ohh I love this part," Mickie said talking about the movie

"Yeah me too," I sighed while placing her head down on the bed, Mickie noticed and touched my back gently

"Sweetie what's up?"

"Nothing...it's just" I replied, still with my head down she carried on but Mickie interrupted my trade of thought

"Tor can you look up I'm not good at mumbling,"

I raised her head up "Mick's you know I luv you but I would love to be with my family right now, I actually miss my brothers normally Matt would have been stopping any guys making eyes at me..."

"Yeah I miss my family too, but hey we'll still have fun" Mickie spoke, I sighed placing My head down on the bed

"Yeah...Movies and getting drunk" I muttered pushing back my blonde silky hair

"Tor we have that New Year party soon at Vince's mansion that will be fun...well I'm sure it will" Mickie replied

"Yeah designed by Vince, wouldn't surprise me if he designed a sick rampage kill us all"

"Oh don't be stupid girl, it'll be fun come on come with me...I promise me and you will get a kiss to start off the New Year" Mickie reasoned I slightly cocked her head coming around to the idea

I swung her legs around and sat on the edge of the bed "Come on please, come on Tor please..."Mickie continued to persuade me

"I dunno, I don't know what to wear and I can't be bothered to get dressed up I rather stay here get drunk with you and share a box of chocolate vanilla ice cream" I moaned

"We can do that any day come on Torrie please...Candy already said she can't make it, Lilly might come come on! I want to go"

I turned to her before eating some more of a to die for, touch of heaven cake I took the strawberry from Mickie before biting into the juicy strawberry adding whipped cream to make it more delicious

Mickie moaned and ate a cherry "Oh come on I can't be asked to plead all night" Mickie asked tugging my arm pulling back and forth

"Anyway can you stop that? I asked turning to her best friend

"Not until you say you will come with me to the party..." Mickie said with a smirk, I sighed again when I felt her arm being pulled again

"Mickie I can't be asked,"

"Oh come on, this year has been quite rough for you I know with your split with Carlito, Your divorce and break up with Mitch and now your back injury," rolling my eyes while I continued to listen to Mickie list down all My downfalls and rough patches in her life, man Mickie was right I have had a quite few bad moments in my year 2007

"Yeah I have had a crap year, men suck" I fell back on the bed closing my eyes, Mickie sighed and I grabbed my arm

"Not all men suck, anyways we both have a wild year, good and bad times sweetie"

"Name one thing I did this year..." I challenged the former women's champion; I watched put her hands on her hips

"Okay what about the launch of your clothing line, come on Torrie sweetie celebrate end the year out of style"

"Ugh...that's true" I spoke with a sigh "Whose going to be there?"

"Emm...I dunno but come on it'll be fun, at midnight I will get the hottest guy on the roster to kiss you please come with me I don't want to go by myself..." Mickie said

I lowered my head taking a deep breath, I stood up and went to the wardrobe and picked out two hangers "White or silver?" A huge smile went across Mickie's face I stepped back when Mickie flung her arms around me pulling me in for a hug

"Thank you, thank you" Mickie beamed smiling she swung me around before whipping her around picking out an outfit now thanks to me we have had something to do tonight

"Mickie,"

"Hmm" I watched her turn around to me smiling, I stared at with her with a "I want an answer" expression but still she didn't give me an answer I sighed and held up the two dresses wanting Mickie's opinion

"Oooo I'm sorry...emm silver" Mickie told, I gave her smile before grabbing my make up box and went to have a shower to get all nice and glamoured up for the New Year Party.

I closed the door and leaned it for a second, before turning on the shower I watched the water drip on the floor. Staring at my reflection, from the mirror I could see the shadow hovering over me but I would not let that faze me and bring me down I would always find the will to stand up on my own.

I stripped out of my sweats before stepping in the shower, I closed my eyes while the water dripped over my hair and fell down on the floor. After refreshing myself I stepped out wrapped a fluffy towel around my body I placed a pink set lingerie on before slipping the sparkling silver dress

I dried my hair and brushed my blonde curly locks before letting it rest on my back then I did my makeup. Running through my locks staring into the mirror and hearing the faint rain droplets fall from the outside I continued to stare at my reflection, I added more blusher to my cheeks before topping up my lips with my favourite lip shine called touch of paradise.

Taking one final glance at the mirror, I opened the door and walked back into the room I saw Mickie curl her hair while she blasted Shut up and Drive by Rihanna

"Oh wow Tor you look beautiful" Mickie told me, I gave her a smile before sitting down on the bed strapping my black sandals around my ankles

"Thanks so do you Hun," I told her back buckling the sandal around my ankle, I stood up and brushed down my dress. Suddenly a shoot of pain entered my back sending me back down to the bed holding her back

"Torrie you okay?" Mickie rushed over to me, she kneeled down by me and held my hand with a look of concern

Taking a deep breath "Yeah,"

"It's your back isn't it oh Tor...if you can't go then don't"

I stared back at her, what after the pleading you did all night hell yeah I'm still going, my therapist told me not to worry and continue with your daily life...

"Yeah it's okay, It comes and goes"

"Are you sure? Want me to get a doctor?"

"No I'm fine Mickie, really don't worry I'm going to have to get used to it until the new treatment starts in the New Year" I told

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do?"

I sighed and squeezed Mickie's hand tight, a sharp pain hit inside my back feeling like someone had just stabbed me "Sweetie really don't worry I'm going to be okay" I assured the brunette, but I knew the concern was still in eyes of my best friend

I'm grateful for the generosity Mickie gives me, and she worried about me but I'm going to have to try my hardest to fight this pain in my back or else it's just going to destroy all my hopes and dreams I surely was not going to let that happen even if it cost me tears, pain and agony I would continue what I love to do and that's be a wwe diva I just love the thrill the buzz I get from the fans when I'm in the ring showing my wrestling, talent skills I always love to show what new skills I can't come with for different audiences around the world

Every night I always try my hardest giving everything I have heart, passion, soul into what I do so if you think a back injury is going to destroy and make my dream end then you got another thing coming I tell you know this Boise Native still has some fight and surprises up her sleeve and that is a promise at the moment my wwe ride has come to a halt but I promise it's not over!

The fans have no idea! How much it means to me I cried when I saw the get well campaign for me wishing me the Boise Belle the best in my recovery It meant so much to me, the pictures, banners, buttons videos the fans have done for me it really hit me touched me in the heart to see how much people's lives I have affected.

I love the fans, people I ride along with in the wwe Mickie and Candice are my two girls I love the most, we have been together since 2005 we are so close! I probably couldn't do without them there always there when I wanna cry, bitch and laugh it's great to know you have two great best friends.

"Come on let's go," I spoke to Mickie before placing my black coat with a woolly scarf. What? It was still indeed freezing cold outside so I would wrap up nice and warm

"Okay" Mickie said, I opened the door and we walked down the lobby together before getting into My silver Mercedes. Mickie leaned forward and turned on the radio the song was Britney Spears Piece of me

I giggled before putting my foot down on the pedal, I reversed out of the parking lot and began driving down the road to the Hall Mansion where the party was taking place

20 minutes later

"Wow!" Mickie said with her mouth open at the massive building, I looked as well and man I had to agree with Mickie the only thing I could sum up was wow! Maybe Vince does care about his superstars giving them a big mansion to dine in

"Wow yeah Mick's I agree" I told taking the keys out of the engine, Mickie nodded opening the door of the car and stepped out I did the same thing I gush of wind hit me face while I shut the door.

"Damn it's cold Mick's"

"Uh huh, come no time like the present" I smiled and linked arms with Mickie as we walked into the mansion I had this feeling while I walked through the halls people was staring at us, and this night would have loads of surprises since it's wwe there's a good chance of loads of things happening

"Oh my god look at this place, god seriously I have never seen anything like it" Mickie told

I turned looking at the paintings, arts on the wall and nodding "Yeah I know, Hi Linda"

The CEO Linda McMahon with her loyal son Shane greeted us a nice welcome "Hello Torrie and Mickie, lovely of you to come have a lovely time"

"Thanks" I told with a smile

"Can I take your coats?" Shane asked

"Yeah thanks Shane that would be great" I said, I unbutton my coat and gave it to Shane while Mickie gave her coat to him also

"Linda, your husband must have gone mad if he lend his house out for a new Year party?" Mickie said, while I smiled

"Oh honey, don't worry my husband is fine with it he kind of lost a bet so I said I would show apperication to you superstars what you do for us and the fans every day...so if Vince won't show it then I will" Linda told

I nodded and hugged Linda with Mickie "Well that's very nice of you Linda..." My face expression changed when I saw Vince power walk down the steps not happy at all with this

"Hey...Vince" I said being polite

"Oh hello Torrie and Mickie nice to see you both I hope you all have fun" Vince said with a smile, I felt a flinch when I heard Vince talk nice to us I wondered if maybe Linda had drugged him so he wouldn't ruin tonight

"Well bye," Mickie muttered, she linked arms with me and went into the living room, we show loads of superstars all chatting drinking basically having a great time. Melina gave me a wave with a smirk obviously being sarcastic I gave her one back while she sat with the Glamzon the women's Champion, and yes believe me she surely does live up to her name me and Mickie are living proof of that since we both felt the wrath of the strong woman. I saw Mickie glare at Beth, she continued to stare until I presented her with some red punch

"Mick's leave it, hun you'll get another chance at her" I told her with a smile

"Yeah I guess, ugh two people I hate the most Melina and Beth having a drink and chat, Torrie their mocking us" Mickie snapped back around and went for them, I pulled her back and we walked into the other room of course we could hear Beth and Melina snickering with songstress Jillian Hall I surely hope she does not sing tonight. All the guests would run out of the mansion hearing her screechy voice seriously it's really, really bad.

"Sweetie soon we'll get them both" I assured Mickie

"Huh? You're on Smackdown"

A smirk went across my face whule I swirled my straw "Well not for much longer" Mickie's face lit up when she heard my words

"Oh my god...you mean? OOOOO Torrie that's great Yayy" She gave me a hug before we went into the other room, some superstars was playing Poker JBL, Ron Simmons, Rey Mysterio, the ECW world champion CM PUNK and the Irish man who loves to fight Finaly who had some more assistance Vince's bastard son in my opinion little cutie Hornwoggle

"Hey Mickie!" He said coming from under the table, all the players gasped and turned to Finaly after the hidden back up had been revealed

"What? You know I didn't know he was there!" Finaly defended his corner

"Yeah right? That's why you're winning" CM punk answered back playing with his cards

"Finaly you cheated...oooooowwww he bit me!" JBL whined when Hornwoggle stood up for his pal

"Damn!" Ron replied "Who's go is it?"

Me and Mickie laughed, I watched smiling while Mickie gave Hornswoggle a small wave I could see from his face he was mermorised by Mickie, well she is a gorgeous girl and he is a randy little horn devil Maybe they could make a great couple hearing my own thoughts I chuckled before taking a gulp of the punch

"Mickie I think you and Horny would make a great couple"

Mickie rolled her eyes playfully at me "Hey! Shut up he's cute though"

"Well you found you are going to kiss at midnight now I need to find who I'm gonna kiss cause I will be kissed by someone" I told, Mickie nudged me with her own comeback

"What? You said he was cute"

"No I wasn't going to talking about that?" She trailed off, my head drew a blank while confusion went across my face

"What? About getting a kiss at midnight?"

"noooo...turn around"

"Turn down...what in the hell are you on about Mickie, I think the punch has gone to your head..." she sighed and turned my body around, in front of me I saw a black shirt I wondered who was standing in front of Randy Orton, Chris Jericho? I didn't know what be a great idea for me to find out who this person is?

I travelled up my heart was skipping beats some reason my head thought it was Randy Orton, I hope not I'm not a big fan of cocky jerks like him...I failed to notice Mickie smiling and waving behind me. Glancing up I nearly fell to the floor, my heals almost lost balance I didn't see Randy Orton, No, no and thank god for that! The person standing in front of me was oh my god it's John Cena!

"Ohh, hey" I said smiling at the strong West Newbury Native, wow! I had to admit he indeed looked very hot, sexy normally I see him in casual clothes don't get me wrong he still looks amazing but he looks even more to die for dressed up so hell yeah! He looked hot in whatever he wears

It makes me laugh that we actually both injured, I would say his injury tearing his pectoral muscle costing him 7 months of action and well costing him everything his wwe title I knew he had fought long and hard, through all obstacles to remain wwe champion but one night that all was taken away from him

"Hey Torrie and Mickie"

"Hi John, happy New Year,"

I watched John smile and laugh "a Bit earlier Mickie,"

"Yeah well I'm tipsy...so in case I'm too drunk to know it's the new year I thought you know say it while I'm sober" she said, I watched John's expression change while he continued to follow Mickie's words

"Well okay...then Happy New Year to you to Mickie" He said back, she smiled and gave John a hug before leaning on my shoulder

"I think she's kind of already drunk" He said to me, I giggled with him and agreed

"Yeah probably...but its New Year's Eve a party you are allowed to get drunk tonight" I told him

"Yeah true well I can't..."

"Why?"

"Because I'm driving Shawn, Hunter back to the hotel and yes they are already wasted" he spoke to me

"Even Shawn?" I asked him, something caught our attention when Mickie squealed I turned around and watched laughing with John as she hugged Hunter and Shawn. Me nd John turned back and walked over to Mickie, Shawn, Hunter, Jericho, Jeff and Matt were of course drinking and having a good time

"Tor come on" She signalled me over, I sat down next to Mickie she leaned on me while she took a huge gulp of her WKD with ice

I smiled while I thought "Wow she's going to suffer tomorrow," something happened when I turned around I found himself frozen when I saw John talking to Shawn and Hunter. He turned back to me, I could see his clear blue eyes staring back at me

"So how are you Tor?" I heard someone asked me, I turned back around and saw Jericho staring I guess he asked the question

"Good thanks," I told back "I can't wait for the New Year to start!"

"yeah I still have to find someone to kiss my girl Torrie, I love you babe...at midnight" I swore I felt my heart stop when I heard Mickie say that, in what a crowded place with like 5 guys and now great everyone staring at me Mickie laughed placing her legs over me and Jericho

"Really? Well I can't I'm married...see my ring it shines" Shawn said with a chuckle

"Shawn we have known you have been married for years now," John said back while his mind still thought about what drunken Mickie said

"Yeah...well I love my wife...emm what's her name again" Shawn asked, Hunter pulled him by his shirt

"Becca"

"That's it...Ohh I fancy another drink" Shawn said, he got up and nearly fell back down to the floor he steadied his footing getting a drink from the side

"OHHHH music I want to dance!" Mickie said "Come on Torrie," I didn't have any time to give my answer she had pulled me up before I could even said no we walked to the large and started to dance to Girls Aloud Call the Shots

I giggled while Mickie linked hands with me and we danced together, from the atmosphere people were watching us "Come on everyone it's party!" Mickie said, Lillian and Candice came unto the dancefloor

"OH MY GOD CANDI LILLY!" Mickie beamed hugging them both; I told them she's drunk

"I thought you two weren't coming" I said while I danced to the song

"Are you kidding I wouldn't miss this for the world, I love this song get him to turn it up" Candice said while she danced to Call the shots

"Oh awesome this is going to be great, come on let's dance!" I beamed with a huge smile on my face while SOS was playing blasting through the speakers

After some dancing I went over to the buffet feeling a bit hungry, I turned to see John standing there "Oh meet again"

"Yeah...so how are you?"

"I'm doing alright...thanks you?" I asked back while I ate a pineapple and cheese on a stick sliding it in my mouth

"Same yeah I'm okay"

I nodded and asked with a glimmer in my eyes "everything going alright with you recovery?"

"Yeah going fine, finished rehabbing now just have a few more months then hopefully the champ is back"

"Aww that's great, John I'm proud of you..." he stared at me a smile broke in his face, I could see his dimples they are so cute! I loved being in this right now just talking casually I surely have to give gratitude to Mickie for convincing me to come here tonight since I'm talking to John Cena right now

"Thanks,"

"Yeah you know going through hell and back with rehab and it's great you're doing alright...back in no time strong and better than ever" I said smiling

"Yeah,"

"It's..." I stopped in my words, I touched my back Damn! It's playing up again I yelped in pain until I felt a hand placed on my shoulder

"You alright Torrie?"

"Yeah it's just my back...it been giving me trouble"

"Oh"

"Yeah I'm okay...it comes and goes ahhh," The pain got worse I felt like I wanted to fall to the floor cause of the sharp pain John put his arm around my shoulder and took me into a quiet area.

"There you go nice and quiet," John said, I slowly leaned back since my back was still giving me some discomfort

"Do want anything?" he asked, I turned after his question and shook my head while Leona Lewis Bleeding Love was playing in the background

"No...John can I tell you something?"

"Yeah sure,"

I let out a huge sigh shutting my eyes due to the pain "I don't think I can do this anymore," I watched the confusion hover over John's face while he continued to listen

"What do you mean?"

I took another breath, opening my eyes "Don't tell Mickie, please don't tell...anyone what I'm about to tell you..."

"Okay..." He muttered back

I felt tears built in my eyes, it truly broke my heart when I started to realise this "I think I'm through the wwe I don't think my back can hold out anymore" I confessed from my heart, I just didn't believe it as time went by the pain got worse for me so the threat of the curtain closing on me was starting to sink in as a reality

"What do you mean?"

"I just don't think I have the strength to come back, I've had the therapy and it didn't really do anything the pain gets worse sometimes I can hardly stand if you didn't hold me I would have probably fell to the floor..."

"Tor, it's okay try and not worry about it"

"How can I not, I love being a wwe diva you know the fans created me this get well soon site and It breaks my heart cause I really miss being in the ring..."

"Yeah I know what you mean; I miss the cheers then boos then cheers and then boos"

I laughed slightly "Yeah, it's like I say to Mickie, Candice and Lilly I'll be back in no time in myspace blogs but.."

"You've been lying the whole time" John finished my sentence for me, I nodded my head in shame thinking this

"Yeah I guess, I hate it I don't want to leave...but I don't think I can make a comeback" I said while my heart was breaking having great fear of falling apart I was trying to keep it together but I was slowly falling apart. I guess sometimes life can get you down, surely hell surprises you I knew my back has been playing up for a long time now but not on my wildest dreams did I ever think it would turn out this bad...striking me down with a serious back injury

"Hey come on don't cry, actually it's the end of 2007 so yeah you can share a few tears" I smiled before wiping my tears before answering back

"Vince said 2008 is my year, the plan is for me to come back beat Beth for the women's title but now that looks very bleak since I can hardly stand I" I stressed

I turned around folding my arms; I watched Mickie, Candice and Lillian laugh and dance to Starship "Nothing going stop us now" I continued to stare at them It made my heart feel with pressure I loved these girls, they were like sisters to me I surely as hell don't want to leave them.

"How am I going to tell them, leave them I just can't...but if this continues then I have no choice"

"Tor, I'm not going to tell you how to feel but sweetie I know what you're going through I've been through it too there's been loads of times, moments where I don't think I can come back but I just carry on doing what I do"

"John I just don't have the spark anymore, I don't feel the passion anymore really I just feel so low right now I don't think I can rise back up" I told him, he placed his hand into mine and held me closer

"What? You don't me laugh I saw your match with Victoria...the fans go crazy when they see you Torrie you are by far the most popular diva, best diva in my opinion they respect you kind of like you more than me"

I tucked a strand of my hair underneath my right ear before smiling at John, he's making me feel better telling me to not worry and keep fighting to live for another day "Thanks John..."

"Anyways if it does come to that then...there is no way you will be forgotten always be remembered Tor you've done so much in wwe held out and fought all the odds...but if it does come to that then you will still have Officially your clothing line something..."

I giggled softly at the former champion "Jaded" a smile went on his face as he nodded

"That's it so try and not worry okay," he comforted me in time of doubt and need, he said exactly what I wanted to hear I just needed to get all that off my chest cause it was choking me upside now it's been said I do feel a little better not having a mind filled with thoughts of doubt

"Thanks...I do have another case of a different way of therapy so I guess that could make a huge difference"

"Exactly, You'll just be like phoenix,"

"A what?"

"Yeah like it's dies and then when the time is right...it rises and becomes better than ever"

I smiled at him "Thanks John, I really needed this you have no idea what it means for me for someone to just listen" he leaned forward and hugged me, giving me a warm hug in effort of comfort.

Wow! I loved being his arms, having strong arms wrapped around me in a barrier has a great feeling to it kind of felt like heaven.

"It's okay happy to help, so wanna dance?" He asked, my eyes lit up with a shine when he asked me to dance I looked at his hand extending out to me. There is nothing more I wanted to do is take his hand and have a dance with John but I did wonder if his arm would be okay?

"Emmm...are you sure you'll be up to that?"

"Yeah of course," I gave him a smile before placing my hand into his, we connected hands staring at each other while a magical feeling surrounded us

"Just the two of us,"

"Well I'll get the others to dance Shawn, Hunter, Chris, Jeff they're be up to it" John told me, I nodded before listening to Cascada "What hurts the most"

"What to Cascada?"

"Well when Shawn and Hunter are drunk, they'll dance to Bob Builder" I giggled with a smile before walking back into the dance floor. John sure as hell was right Shawn and Hunter were doing goofy dancing while Lillian danced with Chris Jericho, Mickie danced with the Hardy's.

"OOOOO" Hunter teased John over his shoulder when he saw John and I dance together, hey whatever who cares? Let them talk let them wonder I don't really care to be most honest I'm just going to enjoy dancing with John and have awesome time forget all the worry and doubt I can do that in the new year like John said try and not worry about it and it will work out in the end.

"Hunter Torrie and J are dancing together" Shawn said jumping up and down

"I know you moron that's why I went OOOOOOO"

"Oh I see, aww it's cute! We should totally get them to kiss at midnight"

Hunter smiled while he had his arm around Stephanie while she danced "My thoughts exactly Man"

"Aww Ric, come and join us" Shawn said bringing the Nature Boy on the dance floor, he moved over and gave me a smile I gave him a wave while I rested on John's shoulder. At this point Hornswoggle, Finlay, CM PUNK came on the dance floor with Kelly Kelly, Michelle, Eve and Maria.

"So who won the game?" I asked

"CM Punk" Maria said while she linked arms with him, Maria leaned in and I hugged her before dancing with John to Jessica Simspon "With you"

"WOOOOOO!" Ric said while the divas danced around him, before going closer to the nature boy I watched laughing but I stayed with the man I wanted to dance with

Umbrella came on next; I danced with John to the song before dancing with Mickie as well

P.Diddy feat Christina Aguilera Tell me came on, the wwe divas sexually danced with the men to this song. I drew closer to John as I danced; placed my hands on John's chest as he his hands placed on my slender hips. My back was giving me some pain but I didn't care I just carried on having a good time.

A slow song hit the speakers called Breathe by Faith Hill, I came closer to John and placed my head on his chest while we slowly danced to the song. I could hear John's steady heartbeat while we slowly danced to the track

Shut Up and Drive came on, after that Vince got on the microphone making all the superstars turn around to their boss "Now I know...you would all rather be with my families right now but...my family would like to say thanks to all that came tonight I know 2007 we all had rough patches...with different surprises my family included"

I smiled while Vince stared down at Hornswoggle at his side while his family his wife Linda and his children Shane and Stephanie stood by him

"Wait, wait! Dad I would like my husband up here with me" Stephanie said smiling at the Game

"You what?" He snapped

"Dad, you said tonight is about family well since we aren't in the wwe ring I would love if my husband Paul came up here with me" Stephanie said challenging her dad, the Game smiled and walked up the stage giving Stephanie a kiss applauded by the faces of the wwe

"Ewww" John Morrison said, Shawn punched him before going back to his spot next me and John. I laughed while Melina tended to him

"Now...I wish...everyone happiness in the New Year, so cheers everyone!" Triple H said, everyone raised their glasses in the hall and in the back while it was 10 seconds away from midnight.

"So here we go!!!!! 10, 9,..." everyone started to count down in the building 8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!

"Happy new year everyone!" confetti, party poppers went off celebrating a brand new year 2008.

"Happy new year sweetheart," Hunter said to Stephanie, she smiled and kissed him while they shared their first kiss on 2008

I saw Mickie kiss Hornswoggle on the cheek wishing a new year; I burst out laughing when he went holding unto her leg he had to taken off by Finlay

"I'm sorry..." My mouth dropped open when Mickie kissed Finlay on the cheek as well; she walked off while Finlay and Horny has a Irish dance in the way of wishing each other Happy New Year.

Jeff and Matt wished each other a happy new year and everyone else as well.

Me, Candice, Lillian and Mickie had a group hug "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" we all wished each other, I smiled and hugged Mickie again while the music started again Fergie Glamorous

"Come on Shawn one kiss...come on"

"no, I can't...I would be sinning I don't want...what was I going to say?"

"Ohh kiss Mickie wishing her happy New Year"

Shawn nodded and kissed Mickie on the cheek, Hunter moved his head unto her lips sharing a proper kiss.

I smiled and walked out on the balcony watching the night sky, I turned around to see John standing there

"Hey"

I smiled hearing his voice I stared at the stars while fireworks went up in the sky and blasted different shapes, patterns and colours

"Hi" I said before I turned to John

"Kiss, Kiss, kiss" all I could hear from people say

"Come here handsome" I wrapped my arms around John's neck and shared a kiss with him at the strike of midnight. The kiss deepened as I'm sure it meant too. While we kissed the lights from the fireworks were shining on us

I wrapped my arms around John's neck, clasping them together while he brought my body closer to his my hands parted and found themselves resting against John's chest. John's hand moved down from the back of my hair, I'm sure he could feel the silknesses touch on my hair and smell the scent of blossom and summer from my locks.

His fingers rang through my locks before I found his hand on the side of my face sliding down my neck and chin area, he gave me one more kiss before pulling back taking his hand off my face

Still with my eyes closed, breathless from the kiss a wonderful great way to start a new year

"Happy new Year Torrie,"

I smiled back "Happy new Year John," he grinned and placed his arms around my waist Mickie came out and I mouthed thank you cause thanks to her John and I are now together awesome start to year 2008 finally being in the arms of a real man John Cena

"I love you Torrie, I'm being trying to tell you for ages...I just didn't know how?" He whispered in my ear

I turned around and said truly from my heart "I love you too, more than ever" he gave him a big smile before picking me up off my feet giving me a kiss in mid air

"What did we miss?" Hunter and Shawn said as they came back from the buffet

"Tor and John are together..." Jeff said while he watched the fireworks, while Candice gave the Hardy a kiss

"What? Huh? You what?" They asked until they saw John and Torrie giggling and talking

Mickie gave me a smile, when she saw John and I share another kiss as we watched the fireworks shoot up into the sky. It was the perfect night turned out amazing, and I knew and cared about it is indeed going to get even better when the year 2008 starts.

I hope it was okay lol, anyways thanks for reading and Happy Belated New Year! Lol

Luv XXXXKellyXXXX


End file.
